Playin with the Love
by Koyuuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, un estudiante de preparatoria es expulsado de su anterior escuela a causa de un insidente, un nuevo año escolar comiensa y este se encuentra con una serie de encuentros y sucesos que lo cambiaran de por vida.// SasuSaku.
1. Encounter

**Playin with the Love**

Chapter 1: Encounter.

Todo inicia en una soleada mañana en la gran Tokio, un joven de 17 años se dirigía a su primer día en su nueva escuela, su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, en su escuela anterior fue el mas popular y además el cerebro de la clase, pero la popularidad no es eterna, después de haber tenido una gran confrontación con un chico llamado Sai, de unos 18 anos, con un gran parecido a Sasuke, junto a su grupo planeo arruinarle la vida, inculpándolo del robo de los fondos de la preparatoria, de quien este se encargaba de cuidar, causando la expulsión inmediata de el Uchiha.

Sasuke se siente un profundo rencor hacia Sai, pero sus amigos, o por lo menos los que le quedaban, le habían aconsejado que mejor seria dejar atrás el pasado.

-Sasuke amigo ya déjalo, además ese lugar no servia para nada, aun tienes amigos, eso es lo importante ¿no?-trato de animarlo uno de sus amigos-

-De nada servirá que me trates de ayudar, algún día me desquitare, lo juro-promete decidido a cobrárselas todas-"Tan solo espero que no se repita lo ocurrido"-piensa con preocupación-

Al llegar al fin a su destino, contemplo su nueva preparatoria, se dio cuanta de que ya era tarde, se apresuro a llegar a su salón, pero por su desespero choco con una chica.

-Lo lamento, fue un…-No logro terminar de disculparse ya que ella lo había interrumpido-

-No yo lo siento, también estaba un poco apurada por llegar a clases que no me fije por donde iba, mmm… ¿Eres nuevo no es así? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una sonrisa, examinando cuidadosamente al chico.

-Me…Me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke ¿y tu?-dijo sonrojado, ya que la belleza de la joven lo había cegado por completo-

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Haruno Sakura, dime ¿A que clase te dirigías?-prosiguió la pelirosa-

-A la clase de biología, la verdad creo que ya se me hizo demasiado tarde, será mejor que me valla-cuando ya estaba apunto de irse la ojijade lo detiene-

-Espera, yo también me dirijo a esa clase, vamos los dos juntos ¿te párese bien?-sugirió con una gran sonrisa que ocasiono un mayor sonrojo en Sasuke-

-De...De acuerdo gracias "_Que rayos me pasa, ni siquiera la conozco y ya párese que me…No…No puedo estar enamorándome así como as_í"-al llegar al salón o mejor dicho laboratorio durante toda la clase no dejo de razonar sobre lo que le ocurría con esa chica, pues…Ni siquiera la conoce, no es posible enamorarse a primera vista ¿O si?-

Después de esa aburrida clase sobre el sistema endocrino que tubo que soportar ya el hambre lo estaba matando así que se dirigió a la cafetería a comer algo, de pronto un chico extraño chico le cae encima.

-_Por que será que en este estupido instituto todos me caen encima ¬¬_-murmuro enojado-

-Jejeje lo siento amigo, es que ese idiota de Kiba me empujo…Ah! ¡Tú debes ser el nuevo! ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto TTebayo!-se presento escandalosamente-

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke ¿podrías quitarte de encima? ¬¬-el rubio ni cuenta se había dado de que aun seguía sobre el por tanto alboroto que hizo-

-¡Oh! Lo siento jejeje-se levanta-"Ese estupido de Kiba me hizo quedar como tonto ¬¬"

-Dobe…-dijo Sasuke fastidiado con el asunto-

-¡OYE NARUTO QUE TANTO TE TARDAS TARADO!-Le grito el chico perro-

-Ya cállate Kiba que fue tu culpa, bien déjame presentarte a Sasuke, Kiba el es Sasuke, Sasuke, Kiba, Kiba, Sasuke, Sas…-es golpeado por Kiba-

-¡CALLATE YA QUE ME ESTAS MAREANDO IDIOTA! Con que Sasuke… hmph será mejor que no te juntes con Naruto, como veras es un tarado y la estupidez se pega-dice este poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Sasuke-

Pasan los días y Sasuke se va haciendo muy amigo de Naruto y de Kiba, pero no solo de ellos si no de otros chicos mas, como Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akimishi Shouji y Nara Shikamaru.

-WAA (bostezo) Que problemático es el profesor de literatura, en lo único que es bueno es haciendo dormir a la gente, y mas a mi ¬¬-se quejo Shikamaru-

-Yo de lo que me quejo es que la clase es muy fácil-comento -Sasuke-

-¡¿Fácil?!-gritaron todos menos Neji y Lee que eran un año mayor-

-Si, es fácil-repitió sin ganas-

-¡Estas loco! ¡Ese profesor es el diablo! ¡NO DEJO COMO 2000 LIBROS QUE LEER!-grito el rubio ojiazul-

-Si y ninguno es de cocina-agrego Shouji-

-Que exagerados son, Sasuke tiene razón, si se esfuerzan los leerán todos fácilmente ¡APROBECHEN EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!-grito con estrellas en los ojos-

-Si, sí, lo que sea, esa clase es problemática y puntos-adivinen xD-

-Pero que nec…-no termino la frase ya que había visto a la chica pelirosada del otro día-

-¿Eh? ¡Sasuke! ¡Tierra llamando a Sasuke! OYE BAKA-le grito en el oído y lo único que le respondió Sasuke fue…-

-Uzurantonkashi-dice aun viéndola-

-ERES IMPOSIBLE BAKA!!-

Continuara…


	2. Spears to conquer

Chapter 2: Spears to conquer

La joven de cabellera rosa jugaba con su equipo de voleyball, era la capitana, una gran deportista además de ser muy inteligente, la más popular de toda la escuela, no había ni un solo chico que no matara por ella, a excepción de uno al que ella quería.

-¡Sakura rápido!-grito una rubia de ojos azules llamada Yamanaka Ino-

-¡HA!-Golpeo con fuerza el balón dándole la victoria a su grupo-

-Ash la próxima ves Sakura-San estarás en nuestro equipo, siempre eres un ventaja injusta-se quejo TenTen-

-Bu…Bueno no hay que pe…Pelear, es solo una pra…Practica chicas-trato de calmarlas la dulce Hinata-

-Hinata-Chan tiene razón, TenTen-San, la próxima vez jugare en tu equipo-dijo despreocupada Haruno-Ya me tengo que ir chicas, tengo que…-es interrumpida-

-Si, lo sabemos frentona-dijo molesta la rubia-

-¿cerda ya vas a empezar?-se defendió la pelirosa-

-Bueno ya me voy ¿me acompañas Hinata-Chan?-le ofreció a su mejor amiga-

-¡Hai!-acepto alegre-Etto… ¿Naruto-Kun no esta donde vamos verdad?-pregunto sonrojada-

-No, pero si quieres lo llamo jeje-le guiña un ojo-

-N...No nó hace falta-aclaro sus intensiones, haciando reir a su amiga-

Desde hace ya un largo tiempo que la joven Hyuuga estaba enamorada de el imperactivo Naruto, pero su timides era tan grande que no se atrevia a confesar sus sentimientos, ademas existia el factor de que Naruto era un completo idiota por lo que no se daba cuenta.

-Dime Hinata, ¿cuando le dirás al tarado de Naruto lo que sientes?-pregunto volviéndole a guiñar un ojo-

-¡¿Qu…Que?! ¡E…El no me gusta!-mintió súper sonrojada-

-Hay Hinata no nací ayer, se que estas enamorada de el, juro no decirle a nadie "InnerSakura: Hay por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe Menos el /// _Lo se, pero solo para que lo admita_"-discute con su Inner-

-E…Esta bien, si me gusta, pero no se lo digas o…o…-tartamudea la pobre-

-¡Lo juro! Pero solo si le dices-dijo burlesca sacandole la lengua-

-¡NO!-

-Bueno, bueno, pero ¿algún día se lo dirás verdad? Si quieres te ayudo a ver si el te corresponde-ofreció alegremente-

-De acuerdo-acepto derrotada por la insistencia de su amiga-

_¡"·$$%&&/(())=)==¿?¿¿==)=)(ª"?)¿·()¿"!**//+`çç´``º11º1324235436'0-..-,´ç+'¡9'0321º23¡º  
_

-Con que ese imbesil de Sasuke esta aquí jajaja esto será muy interesante-dice un chico de unos 18 años un poco pálido y corto cabello-

-Quien diría que Sasuke-Kun terminaría aquí después de ser expulsado-agrego otro muchacho un poco mayor con el cabello blanco y atado a una coleta-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora para arruinarle la vida?-sonríe maliciosamente-

-Aun no estoy seguro, pero esta ves lo destrozare, le quitare lo que mas quiere, la pregunta es… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que el aprecia…?-se pregunto levantándose de donde estaba-

_¡"·$$%&&/(())=)==¿?¿¿==)=)(ª"?)¿·()¿"¡!**//+`çç´``º11º1324235436'0-..-,´ç+'!¡9'0321º23¡º_

-Mmm con que es eso lo que te pasa-dedujo cejotas-

-¿De que hablas fenómeno?-dijo molesto el Uchiha-

-¿Te gusta Sakura-San no es así?-pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada picara-

-¡Qu…Que...! ¡Por supuesto que no!-trata de defenderse sonrojado-¿¡De donde sacaste esa tontería!?

-¡OOOHHHH! ¡CON QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA-CHAN!-Se burla Naruto- TE GUSTA SAKURA, TE GUSTA SAKURA, TE GUSTA SAKURA, TE GUSTA SAKURA, TE GUS…-Es golpeado por el pelinegro-¡OYE TEME…!

-¡CALLATE UZURANTONKASHI!-Grita súper furioso, no habia nadie que los sacara mas de sus casillas que ese rubio escandaloso-

-¡Ya basta los dos!-Los detiene Lee-

[**Aclaración:** Solo estaban ellos tres reunidos]

-Pues yo solo decía que le gustaba y el viene y me pega-se defiende inútilmente, causando una caida estilo anime en sus amigos-

-Te golpeo por que lo dices a los cuatro vientos, escucha, si se llega a enterar alguien mas, ¡Te voy a…!-Interviene el cejas encrespadas-

-Tranquilo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-aclara este con la máxima intención de ayudarlo, cosa que sorprende al Uchiha-

_¡"·$$%&&/(())=)==¿?¿¿==)=)(ª"?)¿·()¿"¡!**//+`çç´``º11º1324235436'0-..-,´ç+'!¡9'0321º23¡º_

-Etto…Sakura-Chan…Tú me dices a mí que sea valiente y diga la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero…-dice una no muy segura Hinata cosa que llama la atención de Sakura-

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta confundida-

-Bueno, es que tú te contradices-dice señalando a el chico que la pelirosa estaba observando causante de el sonrojo en ella y multiples suspiros-

-¡Ah! Pues…Yo…-tartamudea apenada-

-Hay Sakura, dile ya a Sai-Kun lo que sientes-la mira enojada-Si lo haces juro que le diré a Naruto-Kun mis sentimientos

_Continuara…_


End file.
